


Looking for a certain fic ;w;

by Hvzel



Category: Hermitcraft RPF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 19:02:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 95
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28979325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hvzel/pseuds/Hvzel
Comments: 6
Kudos: 6





	Looking for a certain fic ;w;

Ok, so I'm looking for a fic here.. Sorry for asking in a work but I just can NOT find it anymore

I do remember the plot for the most part. Grian and Mumbo in Grian's ship in a bottle from season 6 and just cuddle together. Grian also purrs in the fic. I believe both of them have wings in it, but I could be wrong.

If you happen to know the link/title for the fic, or just what happened to it, lemme know!

TY and sorry again for asking in a work.


End file.
